Foster's New Visitor
by Marcipie
Summary: Renee Maxell was your normal grade school student, until she gets expelled and sent across the country to another school. That's where she meets a nice kid named Mac, as well as hundreds of Imaginary Friends. R&R!
1. Moving

_**Foster's New Visitor**_

_By The Sole Survivor_

_**Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to another addition to my horrible collection of my stories. xD I had another brain storm.. literally. And I must say that I think I have completely gone ill. First, I was obsessed with Spongebob, then I was obsessed with Zim, then Timmy Turner, then Bloo, which is where this story falls into place. ... I feel very degraded, but this time I feel it's a good cause. Bloo's a blue blob! xD But I still think he's cute. I've always thought he was, but it never actually clicked. I don't know how it clicked, but it did. Anyway, I don't know if this'll be just a one-shot babble with no plot just to satisfy my curiosity or an actual story with a plot. No idea, but I just let my fingers talk for me. Anywho.. enjoy what my mind dictionary has brought forth for you. **_

_**---**_

**Chapter One... Moving**

Grumbling, a steaming figure made their way down the corridor, stomping angrily into the principal's office for the umpteenth time that week. The victim closed the door with a slam and glared head on at the person who controlled her punishment. The authority figure behind the desk didn't even flinch at the student's hateful glare, but equally matched it with one of her own. Sitting down in the over-sized leather chair, she crossed her arms and slid down so that she could only see the principal's head.

"Look at me, Miss Maxell, when I speak to you." The gruff, manly voice spoke to her in a none too kind tone. Renee, the victim in question, raised her eyes stubbornly to meet her principal's, Ms. Clerk, or formally known as The Pimple. She obtained that nickname from the huge black mole that rested on her cheek. Renee always quivered slightly when she had to look at it. The old woman proclaimed as her principal stood and walked around her desk to face the student with another cold glare. "You do know that fighting is against the rules. And as in the rules declare, article 4; section 45, that if a student should participate in any rough violence, then that student is to be expelled and/or suspended until further notice."

"Look, lady, I don't read the stupid handbook. All of mine collect in the back of my closet and/or my garbage can." Renee stated, still cuddled up against herself with her arms crossed. She rolled her eyes when The Pimple sighed and shook her head, a stern glare on her face once more.

"Miss Maxell--"

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Ren."

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." Ms. Clerk walked back around the desk and sat down. "Now, I'm going to have to make a call to your parents to inform them of your violent behavior and angry additude. You are dismissed." Renee stood, grumbling incoherant words before slamming the door behind her. Once she heard footsteps echo down the hall, Ms. Clerk picked up the telephone by her computer and dialed in the often dialed number; Renee's mother. The principal waited patiently until a loud feminine voice declared loudly from the reciever,

"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." Confused, she listened to the voice until a loud drum echo started to thump loudly in her ear. She yelped and dropped the phone, grabbing her ear which probably went 4 more deaf. She grumbled, much in the same fashion as Renee, and picked up the phone, readjusting her small green vest as the loud music stopped and a voice answered.

"Hello, whaddya want?" Assuming that she was Renee's mother, she began to speak, still shaking off her shock of the new technology.

"Hello, Ms. Maxell. This is Ms. Clerk from your daughter's school. I'm calling to report that Renee has been in more than one fight this week, and I'm sorry to say that she'll be expelled and/or suspended. Do you have any comments or restrictions?" Silence greeted her question as well as her statement. At first she thought Renee's mother hung up on her, but the loud screech provided otherwise.

"_Whaaaaaat_?!" Ms. Clerk sighed as she felt her ear ring once again, trying hard to keep her patience. Breathing heavily, the girl's mother continued much to the principal's dislike. "I've told that girl more than once that if she was in another fight, she would be in so much trouble!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say Ms. Maxell that Renee has been expelled until further notice. Might I suggest another school or perhaps homeschooling?" A sigh greeted her question and more silence echoed through the receiver.

"Ms. Clerk, terminate her schooling records. I'm moving her to another school across the country." The principal expected no more than a slight agreeable punishment, but one this extreme killed the mood. Shocked, she sputtered over the phone.

"Across the country? Excuse my intrusions, but isn't that a bit harsh to her standards? I was just talking about the school across the town, no need to send the girl across the country. Although, I assume that you're going with her?" Ms. Clerk asked timidly.

"Of course not. I have business to attend here. Besides, no need to worry. I'll arrange a place for her to stay otherwise." A small click was heard, signalling the conversation was over. Ms. Clerk sighed and set down the phone. Folding her hands together on top of her desk, she sighed again and mulled over the dillema. She was certain that Renee wasn't going to like this. Despite her dislike for the girl's additude, she knew Renee at least needed to know ahead of time. Picking up the intercom, she spoke into it, hearing her voice echo through the halls.

"Renee Maxell, please report back to the office. I have important news to tell you." Setting down the intercom, she waited no more than 10 seconds before the girl came back into the room, a sour expression on her face.

"You didn't need to use the echo thing, you know. I was right outside the door." Ms. Clerk's mouth made an 'o' shape as she watched Renee trek back to the leather chair she sat in moments before. Crossing her arms, Renee glanced back up at her principal, a little surprised when she didn't return her glare. "What is it?" She asked, a serious tone to her voice.

"Miss Maxell, I'm afraid to tell you that you're expelled from this school and will not be returning anytime soon." Expecting the girl to throw a tantrum, she was a little surprised when she raised an eyebrow and waved her hand as a sign to continue.

"And?" She asked, a bored expression on her face. The Pimple sighed and rubbed her forehead with two index fingers.

"I'm trying to tell you that I called your mother and she's sending you across the country to another school, Renee." It took a few moments for the girl to digest the information before she finally sat up straight and her eyebrows raised. "Yes, and she sounded very serious. I'm afraid that you won't be returning tomorrow, so I wanted to tell you ahead of time so you could say goodbye to your friends and whatnot." The 9 year old nodded and frowned thoughtfully.

"I won't have school tomorrow?" Ms. Clerk nodded then yelped when Renee raised a fist and yelled.

"Yes! Does this mean I can leave school grounds?" Renee frowned again when the principal shook her head. "Fine. Can I go now?" Ms. Clerk sighed and nodded.

"If you must." The girl got up and headed out the door, shutting it a little nicer than before, but still with a loud slam.

Ms. Clerk winced.

"Well, that's one less headache I have to deal with." In the halls, Renee walked sort of proudly through them toward her lunch period. When she entered, she saw that she'd left it in the same fashion as before, except the kid was gone and the janitor was cleaning up blood from the not-so-nice fight. Grinning, she spotted her best friend Lee walking toward her, his arms extended for a hug. She hugged him and laughed.

"I am so proud of you, girl!" He exclaimed, his spiked hair bouncing in his face. Lee has been her best friend since she was 5. They were both the same age, and born around the same time, Renee being the oldest. "You should've seen him after you left! He was crying so much it looked like he was crying blood!" She laughed but as soon as the information Ms. Clerk told her of moving, she instantly felt sad, now realizing that she was leaving her best friend. Sensing her declining mood, he lowered his arms and took her by the arm, leading her to their 'talking spot' by the park outside the school. Once there, he pushed her gently into the swing, setting himself in the once beside her. "What's the matter, Ren?"

"Lee, I have to tell you something." She started and began to swing. As she did, she felt his eyes on her, and it was tearing her apart. She felt a lump in her throat and tears well up in her eyes the more she thought about it. She felt her limbs begin to shake as she swung and she stopped swinging altogether. Lee stopped swinging too and lowered his eyebrows in concentration. He's seen her in many moods, but never has he seen her so upset and so sad over something he didn't know about.

"What is is?" He asked, not even wincing when she let out a choked sob. Renee got up and walked to the tree where they always sat before school began and during lunch. She leaned against it and waited for Lee, and as soon as she felt his presence, she threw her arms around him, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks. She buried her face in the soft folds of his shirt, feeling so much comfort from him when he put his arms around her. "Oh my gosh, Ren, what happened?" He kneeled them on the ground by the tree and cradled her.

"Lee, I'm moving." She muttered and tightened her hold.

"What?"

"I'm moving. Across the country to another school." Having her head against his chest gave her access to listening to his heartbeat, and when she felt it literally skip a beat before speeding up, she knew he was upset too.

"Moving?!" He screeched, standing up and leaving her on the ground. "Why in the hell are you moving?!" His eyes burned with fire she was almost too guilty to look into them. Renee stood and wrapped her arms around herself, knowing Lee had reached his anger point.

"Because of that fight. The Pimple called my mother and she's sending me to another school across the country." She sighed and sat near the trunk of the tree, laying her head on her knees. "I don't know who to blame, my mother or Ms. Clerk." She wimpered.

"Alright, this is a sad moment, but this is gettting pathetic." Surprised at his sudden calm voice, she lifted her tear streaked face to meet his. He was kneeling in front of her, staring at her with his deep green eyes no longer burning. He grabbed her hands and held them while he spoke to her. "Renee, you're moving, not out of reach to me." She sniffed as he released one of her hands to wipe away the trail of tears from her eyes. She smiled softly and he stood her up. "I'll still be in contact, you know that." As Renee processed his words, she realized he was right.

"My God, I feel so weak right now." She admitted before kicking the tree behind her. He laughed and hugged her. "I'm gonna head home, alright? You wanna come with?" She asked once she was released. Lee shook his head and smiled softly.

"School's still in session, my lady." He laughed at her expression. "But I'll have my cell on just in case." Walking up to her, he seized her chin in his hand, and brought her mouth to his in a soft kiss. She squeaked with surprise, too stunned to do anything more than freeze at his contact. After what seemed like forever to both of them, he leaned back, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Talk to ya later, Ren." He ran back in the school, laughing when she yelled after him.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, mister!" Snarling, she picked up a wooden chip from the ground and tossed it at him, glaring when it didn't even go to it's intended target. She sighed before grinning, then jogged off to her house.

---

When she entered her house, she made a beeline for her bedroom. As she entered, she quickly shut the door moments after she was on the other side. Sighing, she walked to her bed that was messy and unmade, but that suited her just fine. Just before she nodded off to sleep, she heard loud footsteps echoing down the hall to her bedroom. She groaned and rolled over, not wanting to deal with Anya at that point in time. Anya was her older sister and the first thing people notice about her is that she's overweight. The second thing they notice is probably her not-so-tidy hair. The door to her room swung open as her sister stood, a bathtowel rapped tightly around her upper body.

"Hey, stupid, Mom said you're leaving tonight, so get packed." Anya mumbled and shut the door with a slam. Renee scooted over to her wall and started to bang her head against it.

"Well, gee, thanks for telling me." She said to herself, almost sarcastically. Renee got up and began to pull out all of the clothes she wanted to take. The rest, she figured her mother would disgard of them or something. Packing the clothes she wanted in a small suitcase, along with the essentials, she pulled the straps over her shoulder and grabbed the necklace Lee got her for her birthday. Shutting the door behind her, she got out her key and locked her door for privacy reasons, even though she'd probably never see her room again. Walking down the hall almost sukily, she entered the living room where her mother sat watching a Lifetime movie. "Hey mother, I'm packed. Let me know when I'm leaving."

"Oh, Renee, you're home!" Her mother exclaimed and got up, crossing the room to hug her youngest daughter. "I'm sorry to have to do this, honey, but I feel it's for the best. Plus, I told you that if you got in one more fight, I would send you to another school, and this is the only option I could think of to get you away from that friend of yours." Renee paused and stared at her.

"You mean Lee? He's my best friend, mother." She gave her a stern look.

"Even so, he's a bad influence on you." Renee sighed, agrivated, when her mother walked back to her chair to continue her movie. That signaled the end of the conversation. She tightened her hold on her bag that held all her clothes and essentials and made her way outside. She knew one thing; where ever she was going, it was going to be a foster home.

_Chapter End _

**... Hey don't ask me why I put the 'Chapter End' thing. I usually just put --- , but I felt I had to let the uneducated know... Haha.. just kidding, I'm not THAT cruel. But, this is a new story I'm working on with Foster's. Review away!**


	2. Start of Something Crazy

**Start of Something Crazy**

**_ Chapter 2_ **

**

* * *

**

Walking down the familiar sidewalk, fall leaves twirled around the young boy. He sighed before smiling as the huge home came into view: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He'd never admit it, but he sometimes dreaded going. It wasn't that he didn't love all the friends, it was just he was slightly nervous about what his friend had done that day. Then he'd have to make excuses to get his imaginary butt out of tight situations. But not all the time. Sometimes he'd just let Bloo handle it on his own.

Pushing open the gate, he walked slower to admire the beauty, the season of fall. Not very fond of the cold weather, but he did enjoy the leaves changing. And Thanksgiving, because this year, there would be food left to actually be called leftovers thanks to Bloo now being at Foster's. As Mac walked up the stairs to the home, he could Frankie and Herriman arguing.. again. Nothing new, Mac supposed. He opened the door and stood confused. There wasn't a friend in sight. Especially Bloo, who would usually be right at the door to greet his creator. He walked straight to where the voices were carrying and found Frankie screaming her head off at the imaginary rabbit, and he didn't look quite too happy either. He knocked on the slightly ajar door, and Frankie and Mr. Herriman stopped arguing to look at the boy.

"Uh.. hey Mr. Herriman. Frankie." He said, uncertain whether or not he'd be walking on hot water. They both seemed to calm down a bit but their glares didn't diminish. "Where's Bloo?"

"Hey, Mac. I think Bloo's upstairs with Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo. Why don't you try looking for them in their room? They might be playing games or something, I dunno." Frankie told him, seemingly looking like she was trying to calm herself down.

"Indeed, Master Mac." Mr. Herriman broke in, standing up. "I think I know exactly where they are. Follow me." The rabbit began to hop out of the room, oblivious to Frankie's scowl. Mac turned to look at her.

"What were you and Mr. H arguing about, Frankie?" Her shoulders slumped and she sat down on the floor, her head in her hands.

"I don't even know. He just started shouting negative things at me, the only thing I could do was shout back." Mac thought a minute.

"Why didn't I see any friends out in the hallway? Aren't they usually walking around everywhere?" The redhead sighed and stood.

"They were probably just trying to get out of the way of the tornado." Was all she said as she left Mr. Herriman's office. Mac sighed before remembering the rabbit was going to bring him to Bloo.

"Master Mac! Come here!" Running out into the hallway, he found Mr. Herriman hopping up the stairs. As he reached the top where it split into two stairways, he was knocked down by a flying blue blob.

"Whoo! That was so much fun! Wilt! Do it again except from the highest stair!" The blue imaginary friend shouted, jumping off the partially dazed rabbit. Bloo was about to jump back up the stairs when he saw his creator standing not to far from where he'd flew down. "Mac!" The brownheaded boy barely had time to blink as Bloo took a flying jump at him, knocking him over on his stomach as his imaginary friend sat on his back. "Man, took you long enough! I've been so bored!"

"Hey Bloo... what exactly were you doing with Wilt?" Mac asked, his voice slightly winded from Bloo's weight. The blue friend hopped off and picked up the boy up, setting him on his feet.

"Hmm.. now that you mention it, I'm not sure what you call it." Mac rolled his eyes as Bloo tried to think of a name for his newly created game.

"**Blooregard**!" Bloo winced, turning around slowly to see Mr. Herriman hopping back down the stairs, glaring angrily at him. "What is the meaning of you knocking me over so roughly? You know strictly that flying down the stairs of any form is forbidden!" The blue blob smiled weakly at the rabbit, his shoulders raised up to make him looks even smaller. Mac sighed and shook his head, knowing that Bloo was about to need his help.

"Well, you see, Mr. H, it's a new form of..." Bloo paused before grinning slightly. ".. a new form of exercise! Yeah, it helps build up your.. uh.. lungs.. and the cardio-... whatever bones. Yep. Definately." The smile on Bloo's face was large enough to convince Mr. Herriman that Bloo had just made that entire thing up. Mac rolled his eyes and stepped foward just as the rabbit was about to yell sternly at the blue imaginary friend.

"Mr. Herriman, I assure you that Bloo won't do it again. I'll take care of him." The rabbit's glare did not weaken, but he meerly grunted and nodded.

"See to it, Master Mac." As soon as he was in his office, Mac let out a huge breath, as did Bloo.

"Whoo, thanks buddy. Now I'm gonna go see if Wilt's still up there!" With that, he took off flying toward the stairs. Mac shook his head before following him. "But seriously, Mac! You should try this! It's so much fun!" Bloo cried down at him as he hopped up the stairs.

"Bloo, did you ever stop to think that maybe..." He trailed off when he heard a knock on the door. Not paying attention, he walked into the back of Bloo, who'd stopped to listen to Mr. Herriman's voice that was currently echoing through the hallways.

"Miss Frances, there is a visitor at the front door. Answer it immediately!" It crackled and cut off. Bloo blinked before turning around and ran back down the stairs.

"Wait, Bloo! What are you doing?" Mac called down to him before taking off after him.

* * *

"I can't believe this..." A taxi was riding quickly down the freeway, exiting off the ramp into what was supposedly her new home. "All the way across the country... I didn't think she was that serious.." Renee Maxell thought as she glanced at her two suitcases sitting next to her in the cab. She'd just gotten off the plane, which her mom made her pay with her saved up allowance money. Long story short, after her mother had watched her ridiculous Lifetime movie, she'd quickly drove her to the airport. Anya had gone with them to wish her sister 'good luck'. Or it would've been wishing if she hadn't been literally thrown from the car, her suitcases tossed out afterwards. 

_Talk about your hurry to get rid of me.. _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the odd sensation of being stared at. Looking up, she saw the cab driver, a mexican from the looks of it, looking at her through the rearview mirror. He was looking at her sternly and she slowly registered in her head that he'd said something to her. "Oh, did you say something?"

"Where do you need to go, senorita?" He spoke out loudly, his eyes bloodshot as he turned back to the road. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, some foster home, I suppose." Renee answered tiredly, waving her hand boredly. She really had no idea where to go, her mother didn't give her directions to a place where she was supposed to stay. He grunted and mumbled something in spanish before making an abrupt left turn, speeding up. Curious, she sat up and looked around her surroundings. There were a bunch of houses on the right side of the street. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically, _a bunch of people to annoy me._ Sighing again, she crawled to the right side of the cab and looked, seeing hardly any houses. Glancing ahead of the car, she saw a huge abnormal looking home. "Huh.. strange.." She mumbled and was surprised when the cab stopped suddenly, sending her flying into the floor board.

"We're here, senorita. That'll be $79.29." The man said, turning around to look at her in the floor of the cab. She growled loudly and sat up.

"Where exactly is here?" She mumbled and grabbed her suitcases, opening the door and throwing them on the sidewalk, jumping out herself. "Wait.. why is it almost 80 bucks?" She questioned the cab driver. He rolled his eyes.

"I drive you from airport to here." He held out his hand. "79.29." Renee growled and turned around, and after closing the cab door, dug through her pockets. After finding a wad of money, she slapped it in his outstretched hand, not caring if it was the right amount or not. She turned back around and squinted to read the sign on the huge gate. "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends..?" Jumping slightly when the cab drove away with the tires squealing, she glared behind her and looked back to the sign. "Well, I don't know about the 'Imaginary Friends' bit, but it says it's a foster home." Picking up her suitcases, she opened the gate and walked up the walkway to the front door. She sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that hour and raised her hand, rapping her knuckles on the door. Minutes later, she heard a loud male voice echoing through the house.

"Miss Frances, there is a visitor at the front door. Answer it immediately!" She blinked and lowered her hand slowly. What kind of place are they running? Hearing voices coming closer, she tensed and closed her eyes as the door opened.

"Hello, and welcome to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! How may I serve you today?" A high-pitched voice said loudly and she took the chance to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw a blue.. something, blob maybe?.. standing, holding open the door. He was roughly the same height as her, she noticed immediately. Most people were always taller than her. Shaking her head from drifting off the subject, she gaped at the creature before her.

"Bloo! Don't scare the visitor!" A boy's voice yelled from inside, and appeared seconds later. The blue blob, who she guessed was named Bloo, turned to look at him and blinked.

"Scare her? Why on earth would I do such a thing?" A fake hurt expression appeared on his face, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Renee couldn't help but think he looked adorable, but she still had her dignity and sanity to not just hug everything she thought cute.

Especially something she didn't even know what to call...

The boy turned to look at her after glaring sternly at Bloo. "Hi, welcome to Foster's. I'm Mac, and this," Mac paused and looked at Bloo, "is Bloo, my imaginary friend." Renee swore her brain short-circuted.

"Say _whaaat_?" She looked between them. "That is your.. imaginary.. friend?" She mumbled and turned to look back toward the street. Maybe the cab driver made a mistake and dropped her off at some insane assylum. Yeah, that must be it. She looked back at them and blinked. Okay, so the Bloo one looked like he could be called crazy, but the boy looked normal. Just had a lot of brown hair. "Uh.. well.." _Smooth, Ren.._ Her concious sarcastically mumbled and she mentally swore. "I.. I'm Renee.. and I guess I have the wrong place.. so I'll just be going, okay?" She forced a smile and grabbed her stuff, walking down the stairs before the boy, Mac came out and blocked her path.

"Oh, I'm sure you have the right place! Why don't you come inside and look around?" Seemed he was forcing a smile too as he began to push her into the huge strange house. Immediately after she set foot in the house, she regretted it. Her eyes bulged and she began to take in her surroundings.

"So, what kind of friend are you looking for, Ren Ren?" The high-pitched voice said beside her and she jumped when she realized it was Bloo. She glared at him before looking back at the seemingly hundreds of creatures walking the halls like nothing was wrong. Mac walked in front of her and headed for a door near the right and disappeared behind it. "Helloo? I'm talking here, woman!" She jumped, startled when she saw a blue stub begin to wave in front of her line of vision. Ren turned and looked at Bloo.

"Whaaaat?" She whined out, getting irritated. She crossed her arms, as did Bloo, when he glared at her.

"Hey, don't get an additude with me, missy. I'm just here to help you." He stated just as irritably, and waved his stubby arm out, gesturing to the friends. "Pick one of these friends and leave so I can get back to.. uh.. whatever I was doing." Renee bristled and clenched her fists.

"Hey, Play-Doh boy, don't you tell me what to do. Until I do what I came to do," She paused and looked down at the ground, mumbling "(Whatever that is..)" before looking back at Bloo. "I'll leave, okay? So you can just.. go somewhere, I dunno!" She shouted at him, a little satisfied when his arms dropped and his glare loosened. The look on his face was priceless. You could almost hear the gears working in his mind while he processed her insult. Raising an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and brought a stub up to wave it in her face.

"My name is _Bloo_." He said almost childishly, dragging out his name slowly, and seconds later he crossed his arms again. "And what is it exactly you came to do?" Renee opened her mouth and raised her hand before she paused and lowered it. Nothing came to mind she could shout at Bloo. Losing her temper in mere miliseconds, she leaned back as she thought. Bloo smirked and threw his arms above his head almost triumphantly. "Ha! You don't even know!" Renee crossed her arms and sat on the floor, she glared at him as he began to hop around her in a fit of joy.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" She absolutely hated being wrong, even when it was to some.. friend she didn't know. Turning around when she heard footsteps, she looked up and saw a huge rabbit and a teenager standing next to the boy who she could recall as Mac. She gaped up at the rabbit and stood. Bloo stopped hopping and just stood beside Renee.

Hi, I'm Frankie. What can we do for you?" The tall red-headed teenager asked her, a friendly smile on her face. Renee shook her head and opened her mouth when Bloo interrupted.

"That's exactly what I asked her, but she just said she's here to do something!" He shouted, throwing his little blue arms in the air. Renee glared at him and looked back at the two in front of her. The rabbit grunted and raised a white glove covered hand. Or paw, whichever he calls his appendages, Renee mused.

"You must be here to adopt a friend, if not, then I must ask you to leave the premises immedately. We have no time to dilly-dally and what-not." He stated, and grabbed each side of his small black vest. He turned and hopped back to his office. Frankie groaned and rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Yeah, don't listen to him. He's just still sore 'cuz I beat him in chess a week ago." Frankie told Renee amusedly before kneeling in front of her. "So, what is it you're here to do? I'll be happy to help you."

"Yeah," Mac answered also and turned to look at Bloo when he looked away with his arms crossed, a glare on his face. "Right, Bloo?" Mac's voice was strained. Bloo rolled his eyes and waved a stub in their general direction.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Renee glared and growled, but stubbornly pushed her thoughts of injury for the blue creature aside and turned to look at Frankie.

"Well, I'm not sure what it is I'm here to do. All I know is that I was sent here by my mother." She turned and pointed to her suitcases and Frankie looked at Mac, confused.

"Are you sure she sent you to the right place?" Mac asked as he kept a careful watch on Bloo to make sure he stayed. "This is a foster home for imaginary friends, but I'm not so sure about humans." Frankie frowned and looked at the somewhat angry but concerned look on Renee's face.

"Maybe we can make an exception.." The teen thought out loud and smiled at the girl's surprised look. "I'll go talk about it with Mr. H. Be right back." She stood and sighed when she heard Bloo's,

"Good luck!"

"Bloo! Be nice!" Mac scolded him and shook his head when Bloo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on, Mac, you can't tell me that you don't think this girl's annoying!" He said, uncrossing his arms and pointing at Renee, who glared heavily in return. "I can already tell she's one of those tomboyish girls! Look at the way she's dressed!" Mac grinned a little forcefully and looked at Bloo.

"Bloo, your voice carries.." Bloo rolled his eyes before he froze, his eyes widening. He slightly cringed as he realized what his creator meant.

"Ooooh.." He murmured and turned around to meet Renee's furious gaze. "Uh.. did you by any chance hear that?" He grinned a little sheepishly when Renee stood and crossed her arms and she walked closer to them. She turned to Mac.

"Can I?"

"Be my guest.." Mac muttered and backed away a few feet. Bloo was about to question his actions when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"OW! Woman, get a hold of yourself!" He screeched and grabbed the furiously throbbing spot. Despite her anger, Renee had to grin. Making Bloo angry seemed to make her feel better and she loved seeing his reactions, not to mention his facial expressions. He had a different face for every emotion. "Geez, next time, I'm not saying a word!"

"Good." Renee muttered and lowered her hand, her grin disappearing. "Next time it'll hurt worse." Bloo glared and looked up at her, opening his mouth about to shout at her when Mr. Herriman's office door opened, causing all three of them to turn and look. Frankie looked a little distraught and Mr. Herriman hopped over to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss..." He paused and looked at her expectantly. "What is your name?"

"Oh, Renee Maxell." She mumbled and turned to face the rabbit fully.

"Right then, Miss Maxell, we do not house humans. Only imaginary friends. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." He told her sternly and pointed at the door. Bloo released his head and looked between Renee and Mr. Herriman. Slightly confused, he moved so he was standing beside them.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute.." All eyes turned to him. He continued as if nobody was in the room. "You mean she has to leave? And never come back?" He pondered this for a few minutes before turning to her and waving cheerily. "Thanks for coming, have fun! Bye!" Renee growled deeply and clenched her fists.

_Just when I thought he'd help me.._ She thought sullenly and nodded to the rabbit. "Alright, thanks for trying, Frankie." She muttered and went to grab her stuff when she noticed it wasn't there. Curious and slightly agrivated, she looked around and froze when she saw sneakers not too far from where she stood. She turned to fully face them and raised her head until she saw the friend's face. It was a guy, no doubt, a very tall guy. He was red and had one arm and one working eye, from the looks of it. She blinked and raised her hand slightly. "Uh.. excuse me? Can I help you?" Renee noticed he had her bags in his hand. The red friend looked down and smiled.

"Oh, sorry, I was just gonna help you with your bags. They're too heavy for you to carry. I'm sorry, is that okay?" Renee blinked and lowered her hand slowly. "My name's Wilt, by the way. Where do you need to go?" He asked her, almost too politely.

"Well, I can't stay here, so I don't think you'd want to follow me until I find a cardboard box or something." She muttered and took a glance at Bloo and Mac. The kid was looking at Frankie with a sad expression and Bloo.. he was asleep, standing up. Renee couldn't help it; she smiled slightly. She heard Wilt mumble something and she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, but that is not okay. Why don't you go talk to Madame Foster?" Renee blinked and cocked her head in confusion.

"Madame Foster? What can she do?" Wilt laughed and waved his arm up, gesturing to the house.

"She's the lady who's housing all of us imaginary friends. I bet if you talked to her, she'd make an exception for you." He leaned down and whispered, "She made an exception for Mac and Bloo." Confused, Renee scratched her head.

"What do you mean 'exception'?"

"Well, Mac lives in an apartment with his mom and brother Terrance. Bloo is his imaginary friend that he created to help him when he needed it, but as the years went by, his mom told him that he was getting to old for Bloo. So, seeing a commercial about this place, Bloo dragged Mac up here only to find that it was a foster home. Meaning that if Mac left Bloo here, he'd be legible to be adopted by another kid who needed him. But, Mac didn't want that to happen, neither did Bloo, and Madame Foster proposed that if Mac visited him everyday, that Bloo would never get adopted. Cool, huh?" Renee felt her brain spark and she shook her head roughly.

"Yeah, cool." She mumbled and looked back at Wilt. "But how can she help me?"

"What's all this nonsense down here, Herriman?" A voice said from the top of the stairs. Renee turned and looked, gasping. An old lady stood with a cane and glasses. She began to walk down the stairs.

"Grandma!" Frankie shouted and ran to the old woman. Renee blinked.

_Grandma..? _

_**

* * *

**TSS Notes: Whoo! The second chapter done! Not as good as I would've hoped, but I think it's good enough! The third chapter'll be the best, I think! And yeah, Renee has a heart, and she thinks Bloo is cute. But, like the chapter said, she has her dignity to protect! And besides that, she's just stubborn. Anyway.. yeah.. I think I could've done this better, but I'll probably edit it later. And one thing I had to put.. Renee calling Bloo 'Play-Doh boy'. Haha, couldn't resist. Funny thing.. I made something about 8 years ago that if I remember correctly, resembled Bloo.. 'cept it was sorta of a purplish.. green. I dunno, I mixed 'em all together; a variety, if you will. Haha, off-topic. Now! To the disclaimer! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any FHIF characters, just Renee and her idiotic family!_


	3. The Bet

**Foster's New Visitor**

**Chapter 3 - The Bet**

**-------------------  
**  
"What's all the ruckus down here, deary?" Madam Foster chirped as she took in all the expressions of the faces surrounding her. Frankie gestured toward Renee.

"Grandma, this girl showed up on our doorstep just like a few minutes ago, and she says she was sent here by her mother but she has no place to stay. So then I tried to talk it over with Mr. H and he totally disregarded the idea and now Renee has no home to go to. Please let her stay." Frankie begged, kneeling before Foster, her hands curled up in front of her. Madam Foster walked around her granddaughter and made her way up to the young Maxell. The girl blinked in surprise and stepped back a bit. She didn't like old people in her face, and this was definately in her personal space.

"I don't know, deary. We have enough friends as it is, and I'm not so sure we have room for you. I'm sorry, but I can direct you to the nearest foster home. It's about 40 miles away from here." Renee gaped in shock at the old woman. Granny say what..? Mac walked up to the caretaker's grandmother and crossed his arms nonchalantly beside her.

"You know.. she could help Frankie with her chores around the house and she could get to places that Frankie normally couldn't. She could also play with the friends when they're bored." Mac reminded Madam Foster, before he leant in, whispering, "Especially a certain little blue one." Bloo, who had been eavesdropping, gasped and backed up, raising a blue stub in anger.

"Hey! I don't do that much rule breaking!" Mr. Herriman cleared his throat, a stern glare on his face. Bloo lowered his arm and scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, maybe I do." He admitted. Foster's eyes doubled in realization and she looked back at Renee who had taken to suddenly having an interest in the floor.

"Good news, deary! You can stay!" Madam Foster told her happily and hugged the small girl tightly as Frankie and Mac inconspicuously high fived, huge grins on their faces. Bloo gasped and gaped. The young Maxell squirmed in the choke hold, but eventually she was dropped. Taking in the oxygen like a drug, she gasped and held a hand to her chest. Who knew an old woman could be so strong? Renee grinned when she remembered the reason for the death hug but frowned as she turned to look at Mac's blue mind product. Thinking a bit on it, she realized that Bloo hadn't been counting on her staying. Her grin turned a little vicious as she caught his gaze. He blinked then cringed a little, turning away, his little arms instinctively grasping his head. She chuckled a little and walked over to the three by the office door.

"Thanks Madame Foster, I really appreciate you letting me crash here." Foster smiled and raised a hand, waving it nonchalantly. Another gasp erupted, this time from the giant rabbit. Apparently, this wasn't something he was expecting.

"B-but, Madam! The house rules **clearly **state that no one but imaginary friends are to take residence in this household!" Renee rolled her eyes and sighed slightly. There was always someone, somewhere, that had a problem with her.

"Oh, bunny, calm yourself. It's fine. The rules won't explode if we break them once, will they?" Madam Foster calmly explained, and smiled at Herriman. He frowned, but nodded curtly.

"Oh, um.. of course, Madam." Ren raised a brow at his sudden submission, but ignored it non-the-less.

"Now, let's go find you a room and take your bags up there." Madam told her, and she nodded and turned to grab her bags when she realized they weren't there. A little creeped out, she looked around curiously. She stopped suddenly and a surprise look appeared on her face when she saw Wilt held them once again, smiling down at her.

"Uh..." The huge smile on his face disappeared into a frown when he noticed her look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just gonna carry your bags up to your room. Is that okay?" The smile came back. She lowered her hand and nodded her head slightly. "Great, let's go follow Madame Foster and the others!" He told her cheerily and began walking to the stairs. She shook her head and hit herself on the head. Mr. Herriman mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "I have business to attend to.." as Madam Foster took off with Frankie, Mac, and Bloo.

"That was smart, Ren. You could've said 'thank you', but nooooo.." She muttered before following the tall friend with a glare on her face.

---

"Here we are!" Renee barely managed to catch her breath from literally crawling up the hundreds of stairs as she saw her room. She gasped as she looked around it. It wasn't too big, but it was definately bigger than her other room. The walls were a light green, and the floors wooden. There wasn't much on the wall. The friend before must've packed all their stuff into it. Straight in front of the doorway was the bed, facing sideways against the wall. The dresser was at the foot of the bed, and right to the left of the door, there was the walk-in closet.

"You like it?" Frankie asked as Renee walked in as if testing herself. She looked around in wonder, turning to gaze back at the five that came with her. Mr. Herriman had made himself clear that he wasn't following.

"Like it?" She echoed and walked back to them. "It's better than my other room by far!" Frankie grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Great, let's make it feel more like home, okay?" Frankie stated and walked in behind Renee. Wilt set her bags down near the door, and went to help Frankie reorganize the room, and Mac walked over to the closet to see if any friend left their things behind. Madame Foster watched them move about then glanced beside her and giggled when she noticed Bloo's look.

"Not too happy about this, are you Bloo?" She asked quietly and walked closer to the blue friend. Bloo looked at Renee as she explained to Frankie and Wilt where she wanted her bed positioned. Foster closed her eyes when Bloo crossed his arms, the sour expression still on his face.

"What gave that away?" He muttered and looked at the girl again. Foster laughed and threw an arm around the blue friend, surprising him.

"Come on, Bloo, lighten up. Now you have someone to put up with your nonsense while Mac isn't here." She told him, seemingly deep in thought. "Who knows, she might be like you more than you think. Renee might even become one of your closest friends!" Bloo glanced at her, then looked back at Renee, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Sure her eyes are the same color as me, but that doesn't mean she's like me! I'm handsome, smart, and charming... and she's--"

"What bugs you about her so much?" Madam Foster asked suddenly, causing Bloo to cut off and freeze slightly from the question. He hadn't really thought much on the subject. His mind was telling him that this girl would try to tear up him and Mac, and he was also just going with his stubborn instinct.

"Well.." He rubbed his head and thought a minute. "Uh.. she hit me on the head!" He shouted accusingly. Foster laughed again.

"Oh, that just shows that she cares about you enough already. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't go near you, let alone touch you. Besides," Bloo's glare disappeared to one of confusion and surprise when he felt Madame Foster's arm tighten around him. "You're too cute to get mad at anyway!" She shouted before releasing him, not even noticing his face was slightly purple and the fact that he was now gasping for breath.

"One day..." Bloo murmered, still breathless from Foster's death hug, a glare making it's way onto his face as he watched her head down the hallway. "You will rue the day.. ahh forget it.." He muttered faintly before flopping on the floor.

"Hey, Bloo! Come here and help with this!" Mac's voice rang out and Bloo jumped up and ran in the room to stop short. They'd totally transformed the room in that short amount of time. The dresser had been moved to the other side of the room, and somehow a lamp had appeared on top of it. There was a few figures on the dresser that he guessed Renee had set there, and also some posters that she had obviously hung up. One of her bags lay open beside the dresser. Posters from movies, bands and cartoons hung about the room in a messy manner. He couldn't help but approve at her movie choices.

"Hmm.." Bloo muttered and crossed his arms. Finally fixing his eyes on the others, he saw them all pushing/pulling the bed to put on the right corner of the room, closer to the door. Renee was on Frankie's side, her back to the mattress as she tried to keep her feet rooted to the floor, trying to help as much as possible.

"I'm telling you guys, I can help too!" She grunted out, her face red from the effort. Frankie groaned a little.

"Renee, Wilt and I will handle it! Go back to decorating your room!" The redhead told her as gently as she could. Wilt lost his grip, causing the bed to be pushed back a bit.

"Opps, sorry." He grinned sheepishly as Frankie glared at him. Wilt grabbed the edge of the bed again, and continued to pull it to its desired spot near the wall. Bloo smirked and began heading that way, slowly taking his time. Mac was trying to help too, then when he saw Bloo, he let go of the bed and went to the friend's side.

"Hey, Bloo, why don't you go and get Eduardo?" Mac asked, a little breathless. Bloo blinked at the sudden gesture, but as he thought about it, Ed would most likely scare Renee since she was a girl and all.

And he'd been dying to get back at her for wacking him.

Smiling a quaint smile that held a message of its own, he raced out of the room to find the purple imaginary friend. Mac blinked in confusion and turned back to the bed. Wilt and Frankie were doing most of the work now. The tall, red imaginary friend was pulling while Frankie was pushing. Renee had long given up from exhaustion. She flopped on the floor, her arms and legs in all angles.

Wilt and Frankie were already getting more done than she couldn't gotten done by herself, and she was grateful they were helping. Although she was used to pushing a bed, her room now and then were slightly different in distance when pushing beds. Walking over to Mac, she decided to get to know the kid better since she was living there now.

"Hey, Mac, was it? What's up?" She tried to ask as casually as she could, but as in the past with her luck, she tripped over her own air. Throwing her arms out, she caught Mac's arm before she hit the ground, successfully pulling the boy with her as she tumbled to the floor. "Ow..." She muttered, and pushed herself up slowly. Groaning softly, Mac sat up only to come face-to-face with the girl.

He froze.

She didn't seem to realize what position she was in, and as the seconds ticked by, Mac's face was turning redder and redder. Clearing his throat loudly, Renee popped open her eyes to see Mac's brown ones. It took her a few more seconds than he'd would've liked, but she finally sported a small blush and stood up quickly. "Oh, uh.. s-sorry, man." She babbled out softly and stood awkwardly, rubbing her elbow. He eventually got to his feet as well, and avoided looking at her.

"Uhm.. i-it's.. agh.. fine. Nothing.. m-much, Renee." He stuttered, answering her earlier question, and glanced at her.

"Ren." She mumbled and finally looked at him. Turning toward her, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ren. Please, call me Ren. My mom calls me Renee, my friends call me Ren." She explained, and allowed a small smile to cross her face. Quickly, she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, realizing too late that the action wasn't needed as the strand of hair fell back over her eye, laying against her cheek. The seconds ticked by, Mac was hurriedly trying to think up something to say in the awkward silence. Finally having got the bed to its designated location, Frankie and Wilt stood smiling at the two suddenly shy kids.

"Awe, isn't that just adorable? This reminds me of that one episode of _The Loved and the Loveless_. Two people meet, then they gradually fall in love." She sighed then glanced at Wilt to see him giving her an odd look. "What?"

"Frankie, I'm sorry, but they are not old enough to fall in love. A crush, maybe, but Mac's not even 10 years old yet." The tall crimson friend said softly to not attract the attention of the two being spoken of. Frankie sighed and looked skeptically at Wilt.

"I know, Wilt. But, can't you just sense the future they have together?"

"Frankie.." The tall, red imaginary friend sighed. No use to argue with her. He glanced around, his eye landing on Ren's other bags. "Do you think that she'll want help unpacking?"

"I dunno." Giving up, Wilt sat down on the bed. Frankie ignored the friend and gazed at the two, trying to read their expressions. By the looks of things, Mac was having trouble speaking. The young woman's smile widened. Back with Mac and Renee, he finally angled his thoughts onto one particular topic.

"O-okay, uh.. Ren, are you going to be going to the elementary school down the road?" He asked, in what he hoped was as casually as he wanted it to sound. She blinked at the sudden question, then shrugged.

"I don't think I can, since my legal guardian isn't here." Ren said almost disappointed. But seconds later, a large smile took up half her face. "But I'm not worried about it. Maybe I can help Frankie around the house during the day." Mac blinked and shook his head.

"But don't you think--" He tried, but was interrupted by Bloo racing in the room, a sort of 'Oh-crap' look on his face.

"Hey, Mac. Um.. you might wanna stay clear the door. Ed's coming pretty quick." The blue friend quickly said, then ran near the closet to avoid a catastrophe. Glancing wairly at Mac, Renee turned around to see that Frankie and Wilt had already gotten her bed in place, and it seemed they were relaxing. Blinking slowly, she realized that the floor was shaking slightly.

"H-h-hey, wh-what's h-h-happening?" She stuttered out, slightly in confusion.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Heavy, shaking footsteps made the hallway shake, and Frankie groaned in the background muttering, "Oh, no.." Then seconds later, a huge purple.. _creature_ ran into the room, looked around frantically. His large eyes landing on Renee, he ran over and scooped the poor girl up, shaking her back and forth. Decidedly freaked out, she tried to turn around and get a good look at her attacker, when she noticed the thing was sprouting tears like a sprinkler, and was speaking words in broken english. Quite loudly, she dully noted, wincing as her ear drums were brutally attacked.

Groaning, Frankie threw her hand on her forehead, Wilt following almost simultaneously. Throwing his hand over his good eye, he sighed. "Oh, no.."

"Oh, Senora Renee, I so glad you not squished by the evil, heavy bed!" He wailed. Bloo giggled at the freaked out look on the girl's face, and creeped to the door to get a better look.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa! _Who_ said I was squished by a** bed**?" Ren suddenly shouted over the screams of the hairy creature. Although she had a pretty good idea who did. Eduardo blinked at her confused expression.

"Hola? You in there? Bloo, I think she faint." He said to the blue figure by the door. Finally getting a better look at the.. protector.. her savior, she guessed, she gasped. He had huge teeth like a saber tooth tiger. Horns like some fairy tale mythical creature, and he had a skull buckle belt with wrestler type pants and boots. She blinked at him and in two seconds flat, her eyes expanded to the size of expensive designer plates and a large smile crawled its way onto her face. By the door, Bloo was impatiently expecting some scream to erupt from Renee.

It did, but not the type he was hoping.

"OH MY _GOSH_!" She screamed, and just as Eduardo was about to drop her from the loud sudden noise, she jerked her arms free from his vice grip and did her best to throw her arms around his neck. "Hi, how are you? I'm Renee, but I guess you already know that. You look so cool, I love you already, and I don't even know your name. Am I talking too much? Did I tell you how cool you look? Your outfit reminds me of my best friend Lee from my old school, and--"

"STOP!" A loud voice erupted and echoed the entire room. Seconds ticked by when everyone realized the voice came from Wilt, and as soon as he realized what he'd done, he was sure glad his crimson fur hid his enormous blush. Ren had been talking so fast, that everyone was getting a headache from trying to understand her. "Oh, sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." He trailed off, then gave up. "Renee, this is Eduardo, one of the sweetest imaginary friends you'll meet." Wilt introduced with a smile, and then rubbed the back of his head. Renee turned from Wilt to Eduardo, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow.. Hi, Ed. Do you mind if I call you Ed?" The purple friend practically glowed, and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh, I don't mind. Everybody does anyway."

"Hey! What about me?" A familiar voice suddenly screamed, making Ed drop Renee in surprise.

"Ouch.." She muttered and sat up. Looking up, she saw that Bloo had been the one to shout, his arms raised as he glared at nothing imparticular. Despite the fact that he'd been quiet that whole time. Mac glanced at his imaginary friend.

"What about you, Bloo?" Mac asked, and raised an eyebrow. Renee stood slowly, then a mocking huge smile found its way onto her face and she goose-walked toward the blue blob, her arms wrapped around her back. As soon as the realization of what he shouted sunk in, he blinked and his arms lowered slowly. Then quick as lightening, his stub of an arm flew over his mouth. Mac smirked and laughed. "Oh, Bloo. Do you want some affection too?" As soon as those words came from his creator, he shrieked and his eyes widened.

"_What?_" His voice raised two octaves, and he backed into the wall. Renee giggled at his extreme discomfort, and continued making her way slowly toward him.

"Oh, come on, Bloo. You want me give you compliments? Give you a big hug? Cuz, I will." Her voice was dripping with honey.

"NO, stay away from me! I will bite you!" Renee scoffed and rolled her eyes. Frankie burst out laughing at Bloo's frantic threat, and Wilt grinned.

"Yeah, Bloo. Let her give you a hug. I'm sure you want an apology from her behavior from earlier, don't you?" The redhead giggled out and stood up, making the same path as Renee was but quicker. Before Ren could make it to the frantic Bloo, Frankie grabbed the girl and brought her ear to her mouth, whispering frantically. Everyone watched as a smile lit up Ren's face and she snuck a glance at Bloo. The poor imaginary friend paled. Thinking quickly what the girls were planning, Mac ran to the door and shut it loudly, making Bloo jump. He jerked his head to his creator.

"Mac! What are you doing?!" Mac laughed.

"Setting a show." He replied and pointed to Renee, who had been finally released with an even bigger smile adorning her face. Bloo screamed and ran to Mac, who blocked the door.

"What kind of sick show is this?" Bloo whined and clawed at the door. Renee giggled at his antics and continued her journey. Her instructions had been clear.

_**1. Freak out Bloo.**_

_**2. Make him appologize for breaking rules that effect Frankies' job.**_

"_Chores_? You're going to make me do chores?! Who said I'd do 'em, huh?" He glared at Frankie, his arms folded. Blue engulfed his vision, when he realized Ren was suddenly in his face. He'd totally forgotten about her. He screamed and jumped back, only to hit the door hard. Sweat started to pour down his face. "Um.. what exactly.. are you gonna do there, Ren?" His eyes were wide. The Maxell girl giggled and leaned foward until she was only inches from his face. A few feet away, Mac grinned. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing his imaginary friend so uncomfortable. It was hilarious. Quick as lightening, Renee's arms shot out, winding around Bloo's form and plucking him from the ground just as he was about ready to dive out of the way. He shrieked, his body jerking this way and that, his arms waving frantically. "NOO! I hate hugs! Let me goooooooo!"

"Never!" Renee whispered deadly in his nonexistant ear, and he froze and gulped. This was way too close for comfort. Nuzzling his face to her neck, she sat down and began her mission. She'd always been a cuddler. Always an animal person, always the person to hold an animal for long periods of time. But this particular imaginary friend was protesting so much, she'd soon lose her grip on him. Tightening her arms, she sat Bloo in her lap. "Now." Ren stated in a calm voice. Bloo's face was downcast as he searched for a way out. "Do I have to go extreme, or do you just wanna talk about your problems?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet, and a grin plastered on her face. Frankie, Wilt, Ed, and Mac all were choking back giggles at this scene.

Blooregard. The house prankster. The blue friend who usually avoids any physical contact with any other person, was sitting in a girl's lap, being talked to like a baby. Everyone could tell he wouldn't last much longer. The blue friend was very smart when he wanted to be, but other times, he was just practically a moron. For all they knew, his quietness was him thinking on an escape plan.

And he certainly was. His eyes darted this way and that. A thinking glare set on his face. From what he knew about Renee was that she was stubborn, and was a girl. Not a big list, but he could work with that. Suddenly, the word 'cute' flew through his mind. Madam Foster called him cute earlier. Did that mean everyone else thought so? Taking a glance up at her, he saw that she hadn't taken her gaze off him. Ren was waiting for him to freak out. To submit to chores. He wasn't about to let that happen. Grinning a small grin of his own, a plan formulated in his mind.

As he pieced it together, he went for it.

"Oh, yes Renee, let's talk about my problems!" He practically shouted, finally letting his face be shown. With his good acting skills, he allowed a very cocky, almost flirty grin his face. "I can't believe I've kept it hidden for so long. Almost an hour and a half!" Renee blinked slowly a few times, her face frozen in time. She was having a hard time figuring this out. Her brain wouldn't connect the signals that Bloo was giving her.

"Uh.." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "..Kept what hidden?" Mac gaped slightly. Boy, was Bloo going all out this time. Frankie and Wilt were still grinning. They knew what Bloo was doing. He was getting out of a situation like he always did. One of Blooregard Q. Kazoo's powers were his ability to be absolutely manipulating when the time called for it. And Renee was totally having to control herself from dumping him on the floor. He was reminding her of some of the guys back at her old school. Except, none of those guys this horrible at it. She gave him a deadpan look. Bloo rolled his eyes in his head, but continued. He loosened himself slightly, and brought himself close to her face. Somehow, a french mustache appeared on his face.

"Why, my love for you, my dear. Ever since you walked through that door, I've controlled myself far too long. But this.. is true!" Bloo even added his horrible french accent. It was absolutely amazing for everybody behind the two 'lovebirds' to keep a straight face. They were all very shocked. They hadn't seen this trick of Bloo's. Renee's eyes widened slightly, but as soon as it registered in her head that he was pulling a fast one on her, she came back with her own finale.

"You must be lying, my love! I saw you with another!" Renee even allowed a few tears through her eyes to the added effect. The Maxell girl released her grip to throw an arm over her eyes, and turned away from the imaginary friend. As Frankie watched on, she couldn't help but shed a small tear. They were really getting into it. It was like watching _The Loved and the Loveless_. Bloo hadn't moved, but he seemed a bit surprised that she was playing along. He let a grin fall on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it showed up.

"I do not lie! Who you saw with me, was in fact my best friend!" The room was dead silent. Mac, Eduardo, Frankie and Wilt were intent on this little dramatic scene that had randomly taken place. Renee turned to Bloo.

"My love, how can I be so sure your love is pure? I do not wish to be more than anything we are now!" Bloo thought a minute. Okay, this was going too far in the wrong direction. She didn't seem to be freaking out like he wanted. She was playing along, and even he could admit he was having fun, but at the rate it was going, they'd soon end up in the wrong situation. Mentally shrugging, he sighed, his face taking on agony and some despair that was way too fake.

"Must I do everything for you, my lady?"

"Yes, you must! Because if not, then how can I be so sure that we can live happily ever after?"

"Who ever said there was such a thing as that?"

"Who said there wasn't? Don't you believe in miracles? Don't you believe in true love?" With each question Renee asked, she drew closer and closer to Bloo. He didn't seem to notice. He was busy trying to argue with her about such a thing as 'happily ever after'. With a glare on each of their faces, they took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Backing away from each other, they released their gazes on each other and turned to the others.

"Ahh.. fine. I'll do one chore." Bloo mumbled. "But ONLY something easy and quick." He turned and gave a quick glare to Renee, who in turn gave him a very victorious, cocky grin. Suddenly, applause errupted throughout the room. Shocked, Bloo and Ren gazed around at the others, before side-glancing at one another.

"That was awesome, guys!" Mac ran up to them. "I didn't know you two were so alike!"

"Me neither! I was enjoying that! You guys have to do it again sometime." Frankie patted them both on the head, heading out of the room. Eduardo grinned and waved, following Frankie.

"Awesome scene, Bloo! You were right with him, Renee!" Wilt cheered, a huge grin on his face as he too exited Renee's new room. Mac glanced between them before nodding to himself. They were still staring at each other, with an almost shocked look on their faces.

"I'll let you two get to know each other." And with that, he was gone. As soon as the door shut behind Mac, a bomb exploded.

"I am so not like you!" They both shouted at each other, their voices almost the same octave. Bloo grit his teeth, glowering at the girl, while she crossed her arms and glared heavily.

"Dude, that was so lame. Could you not come up with a better accent than that?" Renee scoffed. "I could do better than that!" The blue friend shook violently with rage, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you think you could handle putting up with me for the next..." He paused, his glare diminishing completely as he looked at her confused. "Um.. how old are you?" Renee blinked, her arms uncrossing.

"Eh.. nine I suppose. I'll be ten in like two months." Bloo looked shocked.

"Seriously? Man, when you get your license, you have to drive me places! Frankie never does!" Renee clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Dude! You know what would be an awesome ideal? When I get my license, then me, you and Mac go to the Super Funland down the road!" Bloo blinked, and raised an eyebrow.

"But, we could walk there." Renee grinned a cocky grin.

"Yeah, but it'd be more fun to show up in a car." Bloo processed this information, he grinned too. Throwing up his stub, they highfived.

"Nice!" He shouted, then rubbed his appendages together. "Operation 'Get license to drive places' happens in.." Renee counted on her fingers, at the same time Bloo was.

"Six years!" They shouted at the same time, erupting in giggles moments after. After they calmed down, they soon realized what they were doing and what they'd been arguing about before the whole 'buddy-buddy' chat, they glared again.

"Now, like I was saying.." Bloo began.

"I betcha I could keep up with you. I used to babysit two-year-olds." The blue friend rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so I'm being compared with babies! Great!" Renee giggled slightly, and crossed her arms.

"Yup. Deal. So what do ya wanna bet how long I can last?" Bloo thought a minute. "How about... one week. That's about the time that Frankie threatens to run me over with the Foster's bus." Ren blinked.

"She's.. violent, isn't she?"

"Yup." Shaking his head roughly at how easily they could get off subject, he glared again. "Alright, the bet is set. In one week, we'll see if you're ready to jump out through the window to get away." Reaching out their hands, they shook on it, glares on their faces. One with determination, and one with smug satisfaction.

**---  
Author's Note: Duuuuuuude. I feel 100 better than I did about a month ago! I think I've finally gotten my brain back! No pun intended. ANYWHO. Yup, this story isn't exactly the best, but ya know, I've been feeling a little sarcastic lately. That's why Renee and Bloo are like.. getting along so well without even knowing it. This may be a bit boring. Who knows? Whelp talk to ya later peoples!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Frankie, Eduardo, Madam Foster.. or anybody else I mentioned in here. I forget these things. Blah.**


End file.
